Dexa
|latest_appearance= |affiliation= |relations= TBA |aliases= |likes= ??? |dislikes= ??? }} Dexa is a reccuring character in the Super Bunea series, first appearing in Super Bunea World. The character was created by . She appears as Bunea's robot companion, assisting her on her journeys by either collecting information on the enemies and weapons she encounters, but also sometimes assisting using lasers shot from her fingers. Dexa is a prototype robot that Bunea stole from Virtupine Virtuaworld prior to the events of the game, and as such is outdated on her software compared to the other Dexbots that appear in the game. While visiting the Virtupine Virtuaworld, Bunea can seek a terminal to update Dexa's software which allows her to collect stats and more information on enemies. As such, Dexa is one of the few characters in the series to have some backstory with Bunea prior to any of the games, and her Dexpedia article on Bunea confirms she has a crush on Bunea that she just isn't ready to tell her yet, insisting Bunea keep it to herself if she ever does read it. Appearance Dexa is a grey Dexbot with a pair of green eyes and antennae. She has a cubic head and eyelashes on her big green eyes. She has a tube collar around her "neck" that connects it to her main body, which features some sort of compartment and a couple buttons as well as a slot to fit in small DVDs. She features black limbs. Personality Dexa is a fairly timid character that mainly remains on the side-lines despite her destructive capabilities. Despite her somewhat timid nature, Dexa joins Bunea as an prominent ally in many of the Virtupine Virtuaworld levels, showing that she can be rather self-sufficient and helpful when she wants to be. She cares a great deal about Bunea, writing about encounters over the adventure in Super Bunea World. Dexa reveals a fairly thoughtful personality, usually commenting on the characters that Bunea romances or befriends throughout the Dexapedia Notes. However, these notes appear to be exclusively for herself, as her note on Bunea seems to suggest that Bunea wasn't actually meant to read any of it. Canon Appearances ''Super Bunea World Dexa makes her debut in ''Super Bunea World, acting as a informant by collecting information on enemies and weapons, as well as bosses. She also crafts her own notes via the Dexapedia Notes, which go into detail about what she thinks about most of the characters in the game. Her most prominent appearance is as an ally in the Virtupine Virtuaworld missions, where she assists Bunea by shooting foes with lasers from her fingers. She can be upgraded in this world via a terminal, allowing her to report more information. ''Super Bunea Mayhem Dexa reappears as a NPC in ''Super Bunea Mayhem, with an accident causing her to lose all the old data she had on hand. She has been further upgraded to be equipped with Analysis Goggles, which allows the player to scout out secrets. Her attitude towards Bunea changes depending on her morality, but this does not effect gameplay. ''Super Bunea 64 Dexa appears as Bunea's Dexbot, being used to both record information as well as being used as part of Bunea's moveset, where she fires off lasers when the blue button on the controller is pressed. As the only returning Dexbot, Dexa surprisingly still has all the information she collected from the past two games, somehow managing to recover the information she lost from the first game. She has cataloged these under "old information", which can be used to catch new players up on the past two games. Powers and Abilities Dexa has the ability to record and write down information about things Bunea encounters over her travels, providing her with plenty of information about the things she comes across. This information seems to be upgraded with every installment, providing a clearer and clearer description about what the player is up against. She also had the ability to help Bunea find hidden objects; in ''Super Bunea 64, she can act as a scanner for Lunar Moons provided Bunea gives her some Borbz to power this ability (she would do it for free in a heartbeat otherwise). She also has limited combat capabilities, being able to shoot out lasers from her fingers. This move became part of Bunea's regular moveset in Super Bunea 64. Gallery Dexa.png|Dexa's appearance in Super Bunea World DexaFanArtbyScratch.png|Dexa fanart by AnotherDexaScratch.png|Another Dexa fanart by MoreDexaScratch.png|More Dexa fanart by Trivia *Dexa seems to dislike Heart Sorceress Juliet and Shardene, while either being very open to the idea of Bunea or even herself dating some of the bosses in the game, even the likes of Togea and Mistress of Weird. Category:Females Category:Robots Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Super Bunea (series) Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Original Characters